


Буду

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen





	Буду

Знаешь, если закрыть глаза, сразу обострятся слух, чувства и ощущения. Не новость – я понимаю это, но всё же…   
Иногда ведь так хочется просто закрыть глаза и поддаться искушению быть забытым миром на мгновение.   
Но ты не будешь забыт, ведь останусь я.  
  
_Я – ветер._  
  
Буду нежно перебирать твои волосы и, едва касаясь кожи, чертить пальцем прохладную линию от щеки до подбородка, а затем перемещаться на кончик носа, чуть задевая ресницы.   
Буду охлаждать твою голову в моменты ярости и радовать теплом, когда тебе будет холодно и одиноко.  
  
_Я – пыль._  
  
Всегда буду лежать у твоих ног, окутывая, обнимая их невидимыми руками, когда ты стоишь неподвижно.   
Ты будешь оставлять на моём теле следы, когда тебе внезапно захочется пройтись, а я просто буду.  
  
_Я – безмолвие пустынной улицы._  
  
Буду окутывать тебя желаемой тишиной, чтобы ты был спокоен. Буду навевать тебе приятные воспоминание и чувство умиротворения, когда тебе вдруг захочется просто помолчать о чём-нибудь своём.   
  
_Я – тихое перешёптывание звёзд на небе._  
  
Буду рассказывать тебе тайны и секреты неба, чтобы ты смог, наконец, познать самого себя. Разузнаю для тебя всё то, что тебя интересует, а потом открою тебе простую и лёгкую истину – именно ту, в поисках которой ты смотришь наверх, в звёздное небо.  
  
_Я – едва слышное падение листьев с дерева._  
  
Буду услаждать твой слух размеренным шелестом, когда тебе захочется послушать музыку природы, и доносить красоту естественной мелодии, что окружает тебя в повседневности.  
  
_Я – тишина пустынного парка._  
  
Буду помогать тебе справиться с унынием. Буду вселять в тебя уверенность, что сегодняшний день всё-таки прекрасен, когда тебе вдруг покажется, что жизнь несправедлива. Буду окутывать тебя, заставляя отвлечься от дневных проблем и раздумий, наполняя твою голову блаженной истомой, чтобы ты отдохнул.  
Я просто буду ждать, когда ты решишь вновь вернуться ко мне сюда, чтобы сказать те заветные слова, которые возвращают мне силы, которые помогают мне пережить мгновения до твоего возвращения, пережить разлуку, вызванную твоей занятостью. Те самые слова, которые для меня являются самой прекрасной музыкой, сказанные твоим неповторимым, знакомым до малейшей интонации голосом:  
– Я слышу тебя…  
Тогда ты закроешь глаза, а я смогу вновь просто быть с тобой. Быть той, кого ты любишь в этот момент…  
  
_Я – твоя…_


End file.
